1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary lock, especially one which reduces invading damage to the lock by a intruder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally an auxiliary lock is installed on a door for further locking the door in addition to an entrance lock. However, a thief can damage the auxiliary lock by forcedly rotating the lock with pliers, screwdrivers, or the like. Additionally, a thief can damage the auxiliary lock by applying an impact on the auxiliary lock with a hammer or the like. Therefore, it is requisite to provide an improved lock which can reduce the possibility of invading damage to the lock.